omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShieldsPlus/Big Bang
Explanation This video explains the concept in detail. Notes on the video are listed below. *Physicists used to think that the universe had existed forever, as this was what was suggested via observations of the night sky. *George Lemaître, a scientist proposed a new scientific viewpoint, states that the universe did indeed have a beginning. *Experimental evidence from Edwin Hubble was factored in, showing that the universe was expanding. Combined with the mathematics of general relativity allowed Lemaitre to calculate, observing that the farther one goes back in time, the smaller the universe was in terms of size. *Conclusion of said experiment was that everything that was to be seen in the universe was at one point in time, they were all located at one point in space. This idea was proposed as the "Primeval Atom" (We now call this the Big Bang Theory.) *Common misconceptions about the Big Bang is that it implies that the entire universe was compressed into a single point, from which it then expanded outwards to its surroundings. *The observable universe, which is part of the entire universe that is visible from Earth was at one point was condensed into an extremely small space. That extremely small space, however, was not a single point, nor the rest of the entire universe was contained inside that exact space. *Current data shows us that the actual size of the universe may be bigger than previously thought, as recent discoveries have observed that there are more galaxies compared to the previous estimate. **This page notes that instead of 100 to 200 billion galaxies, there are at least two trillion galaxies that exist. **The vid also says that the actual universe is 20x larger (lower bound), if not leaning towards infinite. There doesn't seem to be a source for this other than the above point where the universe could be 20 times larger in volume due to it containing 20 times as many galaxies compared to previous estimates. *If there is an infinite amount of space to begin with, said space can be scaled down/shrunk into miniscule proportions and yet you would still end up with infinite amount of space. *Space does not need anywhere to expand into because it is able to expand into itself and still have extra space remaining. Something Extremely Strange This section of the page covers the latter half of the Youtube video, where the explanation & description starts to get extremely strange. Starting at 2:10 in the video... And yes, this is what is actually said in the video. *The "Big Bang" was basically a time long ago when was space was much more squeezed together. The observable universe was at that point, was crammed into a tiny piece within that space. *At 2:25, the video states that the entire universe in its early stages was decribed to be dense, as well as extremely hot. It also states that the shape of said universe was said to be curved everywhere. Said curvature then manifested as a rapid expansion of space throughout the universe. *The Big Bang Singularity, where everything in the universe started from a single point, is also incorrect, as the name itself is misleading. *Singularity implies that the event has happened at a single point, but this is apparently not the case. It should called the part of the everywhere stretch. *Current physical model for the universe is unable to properly explain and predict what has happened at the very beginning where the universe was at an extremely shrunken state. This exact state was adressed as the "singularity", as it does however answer the question in regards to what happened before the Big Bang. Now starting at 3:52 in the video... *Once time began, space began to expand at a rapid rate throughout the universe. Eventually, the expansion slowed down (as well as the large drop in temperature in comparison to the initial stages of the Big Bang where temperature was extremely high). However, this does not provide a sufficient answer to why this so-called outward stretch even happened, nor it answers why the universe was in an extremely compressed state at the beginning. *Alternatively, at 4:25 in the video, it brings up a possibility that there could be a point in time before the Big Bang happened. **This refers to the previous age of the universe that ended when space collapsed in on itself, ending up in an extremely compressed state similar to the initial state of the Big Bang. **This would also mean that at the point where said space was compressed, the density and the temperature within that state would have been extremely high/hot respectively. **Eventually, said space would have "bounced back out" from said compressed state, meaning it expanded outwards from that point, similar to how the Big Bang caused the universe to expand outwards from its initial compressed state. **The difference here being that the concept of time existed before and after the expansion from said compressed state, and time wasn't spontaneously created from nothing. Credit to minutephysics for this information. Representation in Fiction *Portrayed as a massive explosion that was said to have created the existing universe. *Usually doesn't specify whether the concept of time was created alongside the creation of the universe. *It is likely that due to the theory where the concept of time existed even before the Big Bang (creation & expansion of the universe had occured), the Low 2-C, or the Universe level+ rating is going to be removed. Category:Blog posts